


A Heart Filled Ranch

by ofherfandomedits



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofherfandomedits/pseuds/ofherfandomedits
Summary: Sam is a young boy from a large town in Ohio who moved to a small town in Kansas. Just before Sam moved his soulmate tattoo appeared on his arm. He knew then thatt moving to Kansas was going to turn his life around.





	A Heart Filled Ranch

**Author's Note:**

> In no way do I condone an underage relationship its jusst a story.

Sam closed his eyes feeling the soft breeze from the moving car streaming into his window. Sam’s family was just moving from Ohio to a small town in Kansas. Sam was currently in the 9th grade and finally had his soulmate tattoo appear. He didn’t know why it suddenly appeared but he knew he was going to meet his soulmate soon. He stared down at the small words written in black on his wrist. ‘I hope we can be friends.’ Sam took in a deep breath then settled down in the backseat of the car soaking up the air.

As they pulled into the driveway of their new house Sam took in their surroundings. Their home was out on the middle of a farmstead that they were soon going to fill with animals. Sam slowly got out of the car, grimacing as he stretched out his sore muscles. While they were unpacking the person who owned the ranch pulled up with his son.

Sam and his father along with his little brother went out to greet their friendly neighbors. Their father talked to the older man while his son approached Sam “it's wonderful to meet you, I’m Judith” the boy with golden eyes and freckles greeted kindly. Sam offered a small smile back “it’s wonderful to meet you too, I’m Sam” he spoke shyly, casting his eyes down to the floor. 

Judith looked down at Sam’s younger brother then kneeled down “hi buddy” Judith spoke softly not wanting to spook the boy. Aiden looked down shyly and waved a little. Judith let out a soft giggle “I hope we can become friends.” Those few words made Sam’s heart drop. He took off without another word to anyone, the few looking after Sam concerned. John welcomed Judith and his father inside for dinner hoping Sam would be back before they ate.

Sam walked across the land they now co-owned. He saw a few cows grazing on the dewy grass. He saw a white horse with black speckles, watching him at the forest’s edge. Sam slowly reached his hand out but the horse bolted into the dense forest. Sam looked up and realized it was starting to get dark so he started walking home along the gravel path.


End file.
